omega_galaxysagafandomcom-20200215-history
Edna
Edna is an Earth seraph in Tales of Zestiria. She distrusts humans and behaves mostly apathetic, but will become emotional when the situation involves her only living family member, her older brother. Her true name is Hephsin Yulind, meaning "Early-Bloomer Edna". Statistics *'Name': Edna *'Origin': Tales of Zestiria *'Gender': Female *'Age': 1,300+ *'Birthday': March 10 *'Classification': Seraph, Sub Lord *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 145 cm (4'9") *'Weight': 35 kg (77 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Blue *'Hair Color': Blonde *'Relatives': Eizen (Older brother) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Earth Manipulation, Limited Ice Manipulation, Limited Gravity Manipulation, Artes (Martial, Seraphic and Mystic), Enhanced Intellect, Invisibility, Intangibility, Longevity *'Standard Equipment': Umbrella *'Weaknesses': Weak against Wind *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Sunshine Swing, Rock Lance, Barrier, Rainy Punt, Rainbow Bolt, Cloudy Swirl, Hailing Downpour, Petal Whirlwind, Air Pressure, Rock Trigger, Barrier, Healing Circle, Soul Syphon, Final Embrace, Terra Mine, Shooting Stars *'Voice Actor': Misato Fukuen Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Edna is a short, petite female Seraph with fairly short blonde hair, which becomes a brighter yellow toward the tips. There is a black-headband in her hair, and her side ponytail is tied with a green ribbon. She has blue eyes, and on her neck, she wears a black-ribboned necklace with a small, hanging jewel. Edna wears a short yellow and white dress with a big flowery bow on the back. She also wears a single brown glove wrapped in the same ribbon used to tie her hair on her right hand. She has big brown boots with buckles and yellow ribbons wrapped around her legs. She uses her umbrella to protect herself. Personality While acting and looking apathetic, she likes teasing people, especially Mikleo and Rose. Edna also displays the ability to overpower stronger hellions through intimidation, causing them to cower in fear. She also easily becomes blasé and has a tendency to sound bored when attacking low-level enemies. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Earth Manipulation: As an Earth Seraph, Edna has the ability to create, manipulate and control the elemental power of Earth. Martial Artes: *'Sunshine Swing': Edna swings her folded umbrella either upward or to a side. *'Rainy Punt': Edna strikes her folded umbrella upward, damaging her opponent, then leaps into the air while opening her umbrella. While in the air, she delivers two kicks to her enemy as she slowly descends to the ground. *'Cloudy Swirl': Edna performs two full spins to the left and is temporarily vulnerable to attacks at the end of the arte while she regains her balance. *'Hailing Downpour': Edna first fires a yellow projectile from her folded umbrella, then backsteps and fires a second yellow projectile from her now-open umbrella. She then performs a counterclockwise spin, firing the final yellow projectile at her enemy. *'Petal Whirlwind': Edna spins counterclockwise several times with her umbrella folded as a green whirlwind conjures upon her, damaging nearby foes. After the arte finishes, she is temporarily vulnerable to attacks while she regains her balance. Seraphic Artes: *'Rock Lance': The ground in front of the Edna's enemy breaks into broken lines, from which several stalagmites rises in various sizes from a number of angles. *'Air Pressure': When used, a circle appears under the target, creating a large burst of air that crushes all enemies within its range with immense pressure. *'Rock Trigger': The move is a time-delayed spell that activates if Edna attacks any enemy at least 10 times. The arte's effect lasts for the entire battle unless it is activated again or Edna is knocked out. Once the spell activates, the enemy is pierced by a rock spike. *'Barrier': Edna targets an ally and both heals 25% of their injuries while increasing their physical defensive power by that same amount for two minutes. *'Healing Circle': When activated, a shining orb appears over the targeted ally(ies), refracting a circle of light onto the ground, creating a temporary field that heals all allies within its range *'Soul Syphon': conjures several colored spheres that strike the enemy in a spiral and explode in a burst of the same color, inflicting non-elemental damage and stealing the enemy's magical defense buffs. *'Final Embrace': The spell summons several spears of ice to pierce a target, encasing the target within the ice, which is then shattered into pieces. Mystic Artes: *'Terra Mine': Edna raises her left foot and stomps the ground, causing a crack to travel toward the target, and a pinnacle then appears below the target, sending them high into the air. Edna spins around twice, charging power as a sphere of energy begins to form from the tip of her parasol. She then points her parasol at the target, which is about to land on the ground, and opens her parasol, releasing the sphere of energy, which sends the target to the pinnacle behind it, causing a powerful explosion. *'Shooting Stars': Edna fires a barrage of Earth-elemental bullets from her umbrella, which she is riding. Next, she flies by her enemy, who is attacked by a circle of ice shards. In the air, atop her umbrella, Edna is surrounded by a brown emblem, and from tips of her left hand's fingers, she releases a black sphere with golden glow on her enemy, which explodes in a gold light with a purple aura when it makes contact with her opponent. As the arte finishes, Edna flies off her umbrella in the foreground. Seraph Physiology: *'Enhanced Intellect': *'Enhanced Durability': *'Intangibility': *'Invisibility': *'Longevity': Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Eizen *Sorey *Mikleo *Lailah *Alisha Diphda *Rose *Dezel *Zaveid *Velvet Crowe *Laphicet *Atakk *Phoenix *Heldalf In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Seraph Category:Sub Lord Category:Artes User Category:The Shepherd's Group Category:Tales Characters Category:Tales of Zestiria Characters